


三月兔不可能认真捣药

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	三月兔不可能认真捣药

三月兔不可能认真捣药  
<预警  
1.不知道是什么的乱七八糟童话风  
2.貂昀/昀貂无差因为童话又不会doi  
3.有人被雷到再说吧我也不知道了  
===============================  
董思成做晚饭的时候，门被敲响了，本来以为是黄仁俊回家了，打开门一看，竟然是一个穿着燕尾服的男人。  
确切来说，是一个穿着燕尾服，长着兔耳朵和兔尾巴的男人，见到董思成，男人露出了一个很像兔子的笑容，“您好，我是刚搬进隔壁月球的新任玉兔，过来跟您打个招呼。”  
“您好您好，嫦娥和吴刚也来了吗？”  
“是的，我们是从隔壁童话区来的，爱丽丝梦游仙境知道吗？”  
“诶，那不是大IP吗？”  
“啊……我们之前在一个比较早期的儿童文学版本里，现在都没什么人看了，正好女性向这边不是扩招吗。”  
“这样啊，这两年女性向扩招的好厉害啊，连嫦娥奔月都要招人了。”  
“可不是嘛。”

Story Magic Town，生活着各种童话故事里的角色，不过近些年东方童话只有女性向发展前景还比较不错。  
彩云仙子董思成平时也兼职去做作七仙子那边的工作，和远方表弟小狐仙黄仁俊住在一起，就在广寒宫隔壁住着。  
关于这个其实三月兔……阿不，现在是玉兔了，玉兔金道英也有一点疑问。  
“仁俊姓黄，为什么不是黄鼠狼啊……？”  
董思成赶紧一根胡萝卜塞进他嘴里，“小声点，别给他听见了。”  
“唔唔唔……”  
偷偷瞄了一眼，发现黄仁俊并没有留意到这边的董思成压低声音，“他觉得黄鼠狼不好听，所以上户口的时候填的狐狸精，你看那边那个李东赫，他原本是棕熊来的，不也填了北极熊精吗。”  
“……也是，我们家吴刚还是柴郡猫装的呢。”  
“这两年女性向好有钱啊，连看不到的npc也要招聘吗？”  
“不好说啊，人类那边不是已经登上月背了吗。”  
“也是哦。”

“思成，思成！”玉兔道英敲了敲金道英家的门。  
“怎么啦？”  
“今晚嫦娥泰一要去跟吴刚英浩约会，能过来帮忙代个班吗？很简单的。”  
“哎，好的。”  
玉兔道英领着董思成走到嫦娥站岗的地方，然后变成兔子的形状蹦进董思成怀里，“这样抱着我就行啦。”  
董思成抱着变成毛团的金道英，忍不住偷偷地摸了一下兔耳朵，见金道英没有反应，就又轻轻地捏了一下兔尾巴。  
金道英的耳朵一下子竖了起来，“不可以捏尾巴！”  
还好在白毛毛下面看不到脸红，金道英有点害羞的把脸埋进董思成的怀里，兔尾巴是只有恋人才可以揪的，这家伙难道不知道吗？  
“好的，”董思成有点遗憾的收回手，又摸了摸兔耳朵，“泰一哥和英浩哥干什么去了呀。”  
“去成人童话区了。”  
“……哦。”

董思成坐在朝霞大道上，随手抖出一片一片的彩云丢出去，“道英，你为什么叫三月兔呀。”  
“因为三月份会发疯，但是其实三月份我们就放假了，因为反正不会有人来。”  
“那疯帽匠每个月都会发疯，难道每天都在放假吗？”  
“嗯……刚出版的时候还蛮辛苦的，毕竟是人气角色嘛，辞职之前那段时间基本上每天上班就是放假了。”  
“唉，真好，我还有多久可以下班啊？”  
金道英掏出怀表看了看，“这个季节的话，等到黄旭熙跑到李敏亨的西瓜田那就可以啦。”  
“夏天早班真的太早了呜呜呜。”

夏至日的时候金道英有点不好意思的约董思成见面。  
“这个，送给你。”  
董思成拆开包装纸，是一枚闪闪发光的小小戒指。  
金道英眼睛瞄着地板，“英浩哥不是环保主义者吗，所以其实也不会砍树……这是我上班的时候用收集到星光做的。”  
董思成看着金道英紧张到竖起来的兔耳朵，小心翼翼的把戒指戴在手指上，“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”

今夜月华如水，轻飘飘的云上班期间偷偷找到玉兔，但他不知道的是，玉兔早就发现他啦，因为兔子的云点缀着亮晶晶的星光，是他送给董思成的定情戒指。  
-END-


End file.
